Corazón, corazón Cambio de Vida
by Wind White
Summary: Esta historia no es como las demás, no es cuento de hadas, ni mucho menos fantasías contadas por los abuelos; esta historia es real. Es tan real como un pellizco para asegurarse que no es un sueño, tan real como un beso que te sabe a miel… tan real como un latido del corazón
1. Prólogo

_Muy buenos días, tardes o noches. _

_Bajo mi seudónimo Wind White, les traigo esta idea, esta historia. Que espero que la disfruten tanto como yo, capitulo por capitulo que iré escribiendo. Es una idea que había tenido en mi mente durante varios meses, pero no me animaba a escribirla. Espero que sea de su agrado. No prometo actualizaciones prontas pero si prometo que llegarán. Gracias por adentrarse a este viaje conmigo. _

_ Que lo disfruten y recuerden los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. _

* * *

**_Corazón, corazón. Cambio de Vida._**

* * *

Esta historia trata de dos personas; personas las cuales no se conocían, ni ambas sabían que la otra existía en el mundo, pero las condiciones las pusieron en un tiempo y un lugar en donde todo se volvió verdadero.

Esta historia no es como las demás, no es cuento de hadas, ni mucho menos fantasías contadas por los abuelos; esta historia es real. Es tan real como un pellizco para asegurarse que no es un sueño, tan real como un beso que te sabe a miel… tan real como un latido del corazón.

Y esta historia comienza aquí.

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

* * *

En las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York, caminaba una pareja de tomada de la mano. Disfrutando aquel sábado de verano, las clases habían terminado y las vacaciones empezaban desde ese día. Los cabellos rubios se mecían por culpa del viento, y en aquel proceso una sonrisa aparecía en los labios de su acompañante. Tomaba más firme el agarre de las manos, detonando aquella diferencia entre color de pieles; una piel morena como esas que se encuentran en Puerto Rico, y una piel blanca como la nieve, encontrada en Alemania.

Los azules colisionaban contra la mirada café oscura de su novia. Su novia, que bonito se escuchaba o se sentía el pensar ese término. Que hermoso era la sensación cuando sus labios se juntaron y ambas colaboraron para que aquel beso se tornara dulce y tuviera un toque de travesura. Ambas rieron, mientras que la joven de cabellos rubios largos se abrazara al brazo izquierdo de su acompañante.

Había pasado cuatro años para que ambas se liberaran de las presiones sociales, familiares y del instituto dejando atrás los perjuicios y pudiendo avanzar en su relación. Ahora cada una estaba en la universidad, en la misma universidad.

La puertorriqueña estaba cursando derecho, mientras que su alemana estudiaba danza. Vivian en un modesto apartamento por el Central Park, había sido difícil en su momento; los gastos de alimentos, agua, luz y lujos como el internet o cable de televisión se vieron discutidos poco a poco, hasta llegar a un nivel confort para ambas.

La pareja caminaba con un rumbo fijo, pasarían a comer a un restaurante ya que ese día celebrarían su quinto aniversario; cinco años de ser novias. Era increíble, realmente asombroso, sabían ese amor era verdadero.

¿Cómo empezó todo? La respuesta era sencilla solo se debía recordar cuando la joven Britanny Pierce recién ingresada a la academia, paso por el pasillo principal en busca de la recepción con la idea de guiarse y obtener el horario de clases de su décimo año que empezaba a cursar a la mitad del año. Como consecuencia de que sus padres su mudaran de Alemania hacia Estados Unidos, New York. Fue ahí cuando Santana López caminaba en dirección al gimnasio vestida de su uniforme de porrista, distraía con su celular cuando accidentalmente apenas sus hombros se rozaron. La mirada café busco con molestia a quien no se fijaba por donde caminaba. Pero sus palabras las trago cuando vio aquella rubia disculparse con torpeza y la vez con inocencia.

Desde ese momento todo cambio.

Ahora estaban en el restaurante, un nuevo restaurante que abrían abierto dos meses atrás y había empezado a ser muy popular. Era un restaurante de especialidad vegetariana, sin embargo tenía otra especial de comida italiana. Fundado por una neoyorquina llamada Quinn Fabray, quien luego salida de la universidad con la herencia de su padre pudo empezar a poner en concreto sus ideas, y con ayuda de su esposo y su mejor amiga que también estudio artes culinarias hizo ese gran sueño realidad.

A pesar que Fabray fuese vegetariana eso no impidió que con su amiga que al contrario de ella era bastante carnívora, llegaran a estar de acuerdo y poder establecer su negocio. Siendo ambas co-dueñas del local.

Pero el esposo de Quinn no se quedó atrás, él ayudo a la formación y diseño del sitio. Debido a que Noah Pukerman también neoyorquino y recién salido de la universidad empezaba su carrera profesional como arquitecto.

Al igual que la pareja que entraba al lugar, haciendo que la campanilla sonara; Quinn una rubia, que parecía casi una muñeca de ojos verdes y cabello rubio arena corto, dándole un estilo medio rebelde; que ahora se encontraba trabajando los pedidos de escogencia vegetariana. Conoció a su esposo desde varios años atrás, se podría decir desde toda la vida. Sus padres eran muy amigos… y eso contrajo que ellos desde infantes se conocieran.

Pero no fue hasta la secundaria que Quinn y el judío, Noah Pukerman empezara una relación de noviazgo. A diferencia de la pareja que ahora tomaba asiento en la segunda planta del edificio al lado de uno de los ventanales que daba vista a la avenida de Broadway, la relación de ellos comenzó hacía ya ocho años, desde que ambos estuvieran en noveno año de la secundaria.

Contrajeron nupcias cuando ambos terminaron la universidad, ahora Quinn a sus veintitrés años y Noah a sus veinticuatro años se podría decir que su camino y futuro estaba marchando más que bien. Había sido difícil el proceso, pero ahora tenían todo lo que una vez soñaron.

Mientras que Noah en ese momento estaba trabajando en una pequeña empresa que también empezaba a crecer, y él con ella. Su esposa preparaba la comida elegida por la alemana y su amiga Ángela seguía con la orden escogida por la puertorriqueña.

La joven pareja, hacia un jugueteo con sus dedos sobre la mesa. Desde lejos se notaba lo enamoradas que estaban; ambas a sus veintiún años sabían que la mujer que se reflejaba a sus ojos siempre seria su primer amor.

Pero luego de ese día… empezaría a cambiar. Y nadie sabía de eso; ni el judío de cabellos cortos de color negro quien diseñaba en una mesa y de forma tradicional un proyecto pedido por su jefe con la ayuda un compañero, ni la joven chef quien dejaba el pedido en la barra para que el camarero sacar la orden cincuenta junto con el platillo de su amiga, ni la joven de cabellos largos quien sostenía la mano de su novia, ni la joven de piel morena quien ahora tomaba un poco de vino de su copa.

Nadie se imaginaba, que era lo que les esperaba el mañana.


	2. Perdón

_Confesiones: La historia planeada realmente iba a hacer con personajes originales. Pero debido a la que quería subir en FF. Decidí adaptar los personajes de Glee para ella. Sé que es difícil ver a las chicas en una historia completamente diferente a lo que se lee en normalmente. Pero espero que le den una oportunidad a la historia._

_No olviden los review's me motivan a escribir. Acepto todo tipo de comentario. Muchas gracias a los que me siguen. _

_Tengan un buen inicio de semana. _

* * *

_Capítulo I: Perdón_

* * *

La pareja de esposos tenían una casa ubicada a solo dos cuadras de la avenida de Broaway, una casa de dos plantas con una vista tan hermosa como la del restaurante. Se podría decir presumir que era una familia muy bien acomodada económicamente, gracias a la herencia familiar que tuvo Quinn.

Después del trabajo de ambos, aquel sábado en la noche llegaron a casa. La primera en llegar fue Quinn, quien cansada de un ajetreado trabajo. Se quitó mientras caminaba hasta quedar sentada en el sofá del salón y suspirar. Sabía que Noah no se encontraba en casa, con el simple hecho de no escuchar su acostumbrado _"Bienvenida a casa amor"_ no podía negar que ese saludo siempre le causaba una sonrisa en los labios de la rubia.

Observo el reloj de la pared y noto como las agujas del reloj se movían. Iban a dar las diez de la noche; el horario en el que ambos trabajaban era pesado y apenas daba tiempo para que sus noches la pasaran juntos. Quizá ambos trabajan mucho, y ese tiempo de estar compartiendo juntos a Quinn le hacía falta. Ese tipo de pensamientos se callaron cuando escucho un particular _"Amor, estoy en casa"_ la sonrisa se hizo presente, cuando Noah se acomodó en el sofá a un lado de su esposa y beso su mejilla.

**_ ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?_** preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, y se miraron para luego reír. El beso de ambos se dio en ese momento, un beso lleno de amor, cariño. Era como si los labios en ese momento se complementaban y no se escuchara ninguno sonido del reloj de la pared, ni de la televisión que Quinn encendió a los pocos segundos de sentarse en el sofá.

Solo existían los labios de su esposo, sus caricias y aquel abrazo protector que le proporcionaba. Era casi perfecto. Si casi perfecto… la perfección no existía para Quinn. Tenía todo lo que deseaba y aun así no le parecía perfecto, desde hace unos meses. ¿Por qué? No sabía… no lograba averiguarlo.

**_ Cariño, ¿haces la cena?_** pregunto Noah a su esposa, mientras le besaba el cuello. Quinn solo suspiro de cansancio. Estaba cansada de cocinar. Si lo amaba pero… ¿realmente tenía que cocinar hoy? ¿Ese día? ¿A las once pasadas de la noche? No, se reusaba. La mirada verde busco los ojos de tonalidad café oscura de su esposo, y negó levantándose. **_ Habíamos quedado que en las noches tú cocinabas, Noah_** menciono cansada de la misma situación noche tras noche.

Noah la observo, y frunció el ceño. Pensaba que su esposa accedería luego de haberlo hablado varias veces. Por su parte él no sabía cocinar muy bien para no decir desastroso, no tan bien como lo hacía Quinn; varias veces había ocasionado un ligero incendio y al final tenía que pedir a comprar pedida a algún restaurante o en dado caso ir por la comida a algún restaurante cercano.

**_ Pero cariño…_** iba a reclamar pero Quinn no le dio tiempo marchándose a su habitación.

No más de lo mismo.

A unas cuantas calles y avenidas de ahí. Santana se acomodaba su ropa para dormir en la que solo consistía de una camisa ligera y un pantalón corto. Con el radio encendido entonando una que otra canción. Su novia salía de la ducha ese momento y se quedó con una sonrisa mirando a Santana.

**_ ¿Amor, ya vas a dormir?_** indago Britanny mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla, y la otra cubría su cuerpo… buscando su ropa de dormir en el armario. Después de que regalo un beso en los labios de su morena. **_ No tienes pensado en ¿que hagamos otras cosas?_** comento con una sonrisa mientras dejaba caer la toalla que cubría su cuerpo desnudo, y abrazaba por detrás a Santana. Acariciando sus brazos proporcionando suaves besos en el cuello de la estudiante de derecho.

**_ Britt-Britt, baby_** comento en un suspiro agotado. Mirando a su novia de reojo **_ hemos estado en eso desde que pisamos el restaurante. ¿Podemos darnos un suspiro?_** necesitaba o más bien quería solo acostarse en la cama y abrazar a su novia de la cintura. **_ ¿Solo abrazarnos, y pasar la noche abrazadas?_** menciono casi con suplica. Pero la mirada azul fue de reproche, y se separó en el acto. **_ Perdona, por querer hacer el amor con mi novia hasta que no hubiera mañana_** y con eso busco su ropa para empezar a vestirse, haciendo aquel pequeño berrinche.

Mientras que Santana suspiraba con pesadez y se metía en el lado derecho, lado que le correspondida. Pasando su brazo por sus ojos para taparlos. Desde que habían pisado el apartamento luego del restaurante, se hundieron en una luna de miel por más de cinco horas. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir un tiempo de receso?

La morena no dijo nada; cuando su novia vestida con su habitual pijama de dibujos animados se acostaba a un lado suyo y encendía la televisión. Pasaron solo unos minutos, para que Santana se sentara en su lado de la cama, mirando a su novia. **_ ¿En serio? ¿Britanny? ¡Todo esto simplemente porque no quiero tener sexo!_** menciono frustrada, no espero que le dijera nada. Tomo la chaqueta, los zapatos y salió de la habitación; no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando ya también estaba fuera de la casa.

Que idiotez, pensaba la morena. Mientras caminaba por la misma acerca de la calle de su apartamento.

Las luces del apartamento de dos pisos, se mantenían encendidas. Pero una habitación en especial todo estaba apagado, no había ningún ruido más que el sonido de las sabanas que movía Quinn cuando las abrazaba, y dejaba salir algunos suspiros frustrados.

Deseaba dormir. Pero al parecer su esposo se entretuvo a las afueras de la habitación. ¿Qué hacía? Realmente tampoco era lo que necesitaba saber con urgencia y eso se vio a los minutos cuando la chef cayó profundamente dormida.

Los rayos solares se hacían presentes en el salón del comedor, haciendo que la joven latina balbuceara cosas inentendibles. Santana luego de caminar alrededor de media hora, llego de nuevo a casa pero en vez de ir a abrazar su novia como lo pensaba Britanny que iba a suceder se quedó a dormir en el sofá del comedor.

Ahora intentaba taparse o esquivar aquellos reflejos de luz extrema, que golpeaban directamente en su rostro. Ya luego de unos minutos de estar intentando casi hundirse en el sofá, abrió los ojos para empezar a levantarse. La sorpresa fue a Britanny sentada al frente en el sofá individual, y en la mesa del centro un desayuno para dos personas. Su mirada fue de sorpresa y antes de pronunciar alguna palabra, se escuchó un _"perdón"_ era lo único que necesitaba para que la morena sonriera, se levantara aunque con un poco de dolor en la espalda y darle un beso corto en los labios a su novia.

Un perdón hacia arreglar las cosas, pero escuchar esa palabra de forma concurrente llegaría a ¿fastidiar?

Y eso mismo pasaba en el apartamento de los Puckerman, Quinn se había levantado, duchado, y en el momento que salió de la habitación a la cocina se encontró con la mayoría de platos sucios, y una nota en la mesa, con una bandeja y un plato de macarrones a la mantequilla. Una risa salió de los labios de la rubia, cuando sintió los brazos de su esposo en la cintura y un beso en su cabeza.

No, aun nadie había llegado al punto del fastidio.


	3. Cotidianidad

**Confesiones: Debo admitir que me encanta y vivo enamorada de Quinn. Realmente me gusta con Rachel pero debido a las historias que casi inexistentes con la latina; prefiero escribir de esa pareja. **

**No tengo perdón por la mega tardanza, pero… bueno aquí tienen otro capítulo.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo II: Cotidianidad**

Todos los días en la mañana Noah Pukerman, se levantaba a las seis de la mañana siendo ese su reloj biológico, observaba a su esposa dormir. Aprovechando la ocasión para acariciarle la mejilla, darle un beso en alguna parte de su cuerpo y salir de la cama. Vestido apenas con unos pantalones cortos para salir de la casa con objetivo de recoger el periódico.

Luego se adentraba a la cocina haciendo el café para sentarse a leer el periódico. Una vez hecho eso, se duchaba y se iba al trabajo siendo que entraba a las siete de la mañana a trabajar.

No decía nada, ni tampoco le dejaba una nota a su esposa… hace muchos meses atrás el judío Noah Pukerman dejo de tener ese detalle.

Quinn Fabray dormía unas horas más hasta que la alarma sonara a las siete de la mañana. El horario de su restaurante consistía de lunes a miércoles el establecimiento estaría cerrado al público, mientras los miércoles a sábados las puertas se abrían desde las doce del mediodía hasta las diez de la noche y los domingos se abrían a la misma hora pero se mantenían abiertas hasta las seis de la tarde.

Al contrario de su esposo que su horaria era de lunes a viernes de siete de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde. Y mantenía los fines de semana libres. El horario realmente diferente al de su esposa.

Lo que ocasionaba la sensación de soledad mezclada de rutina muchas veces; por lo que se habían prometido ser espontáneos; aunque aquello poco a poco se hacía más rutinario.

Y la neoyorquina sentía ese peso cada vez que su alarma sonaba; la misma ahora abría los ojos se mantenía en la cama observando el techo alrededor de diez minutos, para luego levantarse, desayunar y luego ducharse. Una vez pasada la digestión de sus alimentos, salió de la casa con su vestimenta deportiva con intenciones de empezar a trotar.

Los ejercicios de cada día, Quinn mantenía en línea solo por genética sino que por ejercicios pesados y cansados que ocasionaban que tuviera un cuerpo de ensueño. Y vaya resistencia física que poseía tanto que podía pasar horas en un trote constante.

Lo mismo pasaba con Santana López, aquella mujer de cuerpo espectacular cada mañana salía a practicar ciclismo. A Santana era de las personas que no le gustaba dormir hasta tarde por lo que a las siete de la mañana ya estaba lista para empezar el día; muy al contrario de su novia que aprovechaba todo el tiempo que podía dormir.

Intento seguirle el ritmo de movimiento alguna vez a su morena, pero a los días simplemente decidió que no era lo suyo.

A pesar que Santana salía siempre a las siete de la mañana de su casa, no todos los minutos estaba sobre el asiente de bicicleta. Siempre tomaba tiempo para empezar a caminar por los parques o sentarse en las bancas disponibles del parque para observar. Solo observar, pensar y respirar aire fresco.

Disfrutar el tiempo para ella.

Luego de dos horas Quinn llegaba al Central Park, casi llegando a la hora de almuerzo. Muerta de cansancio de correr tantas distancias debido a esto era común y frecuente que compartiera banca con alguien y se quedara observando a la gente pasar para recuperar aire.

No era la primera vez que compartían o coincidía en asiento. No era la primera vez que se veían pasar al frente pero aquellos solo eran detalles, detalles que no poseía importancia alguna ya que a ninguna le importaba.

Aunque la realidad es que ambas buscaban siempre salir de la rutina. En el caso de Quinn, cada vez que llegaba al parque se divertía tomando fotografías un pasatiempo adquirido con los años, aunque no tenía cuarto oscuro para revelar las fotografías era algo que pasionalmente le gustaba pero no tanto como la cocina.

En el caso de Santana, se divertía haciendo lo llamado Parkour; aunque se llevara caídas mortales y terminara con algunos dolores. Se sentía libre al realizar algunos movimientos.

Cada día antes del mediodía, ambas mujeres dejan Central Park para proseguir con el resto del día. Pensando en que sería bueno tener a alguien para compartir sus momentos de actividad matutina.


End file.
